Sensing Technique
|image=Kanchi.png |kanji=感知 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kanchi |literal english=Sensing |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Yomi Yamanaka, Ando Iburi, Raion Uchiha, Arai Toge, Ikido, Juro Uchiha/Dreamscape, Kasai Uzumaki, Kuro Isei, Sakumo Senju, Kenzo Shizuka, Sakushi, Shenron X, Kaname Mugen, Juro Uchiha, Inoka Yamanaka, Yurei Hyūga, Gyobu Uchiha, Aka Uzumaki, Densetsu, Gin Yasuhiro, Ryota Raiden, Kurama (ChidoriSpark27), Kyūka Kiribako, Ikari Uzumaki, Rukia Kaguya, Shinra Uchiha, Renji Raito, Kenpachi Hyuga (Rebirth), Mugen Inuzuka, Ayame Inuzuka, Menma Inari, Shisui Mugen, Hikari Amaterasu, Kazaki Uchiha, Touma Uchiha, Yaburu, Enki Makaze, Jatai Uchiha, Temari Uchiha, Asura Uzumaki/Rebirth, Tsubaki, Genshou Yamaguchi, Shikimi, Yamanaka Akihiko, Sayuri Uchiha, Amaka Date, Shinzou Aburame, Nag, Shingi,Kiyosei, Minori Ouka, Tatsuki Kurama, Ruka Yamanaka, Dokuga, Tomoe, Shizuka Hoshoku, Kagato Takamagahara, Hyōkan Fusa, Hikaru Sasakibe, Fuurin, Kinshiro, Rei Kishi, C (Chix), Tābin, Shin Hyō, Zeta Kazuto, Kei Yotsuki, Genji, Hideyoshi Nara, Yamabiko, Heisuke, Alvaro, Kinpa, Kakezan,Yōi Tenkou, Zeta Kazuto, Rei Kyōshu, Asuka Uzumaki, Ikioi, Ayame, Nania Bibotsu, Hibiki Kichiro, Māra Senju, Heiwa Ekazu, Yoru Uchiha, Itami Uchiha, Haru Hyūga, Kage (WIND), Tokaku Yamanaka, Ichirou Mamoru, Takashi Kazami, Hotaru Yanma, Akio Senju, Kyra, Karura Yakushi, Asura Uzumaki, Hachiro Hina, Izumi Soga, Warujie, Sunate Nikakusa, Kirāwani, Byakuya Nara, Kane Uzumaki, Black Zetsu, Oshikiri, Ryu Namikaze, Hayato Shin, Akira Uzumaki, Asura, Ao, Chūkichi, Fū (ANBU), Inoichi Yamanaka, Mū~manga, Nagato~manga, C, Santa Yamanaka, Zaji, Zetsu~manga, Koga Tensei, Daichi Hashimoto, Hara Hōzuki, Allison Sebvert, Suzume, Airaku Chiyo, Terrax, Gekido Ozunu, Seireitou Hyūga, Oichi Oda, Ren Uzumaki, Kazuhide, Kagemori Seiun, Ao (Kiri), Kutsuroida, Dakuryū, White Wolf, Akurei Ohaka, Meiro Uzumaki, Izami Minami, Shun Kimoko, Okami, Miko Hōseki, Kyshira Uchiha, Hitori Koyama, Kiyoka Koyama, Koyone Takamori, Ryū Uzumaki, Kyōshi Takamori, Akito Otonashi, Misake Hisajima, Taiyō Senju, Aojiro, Fukugi Toguma, Reikoku, Shinzui Uchiha, Zanma Kurujini, Masumi Sarutobi, Madara Uchiha (Cherry), Muketsu, Samiya, Ginryū, Kato Hatake, Daiochan Tokisada, Kiki, Sainami, Kawazu, Yue Keikai, Sayuki, Shinji Emiya, Sagiri Burossamu, Stryse Kazuto, Fude, Enkyo Yotsuki, Ryōma, Nikari, Tsumetai Hashira, Kōshū Hyūga, Kazuma Senju, Yozoraōka, Taira Minamoto, Nisei no Akagami, Chiyome Mochizuki, Joshin, Kodoku, Heiwa Uchiha, Saiken Kazami, Akansho Kenji Shihai-Gamen, Yoshihira, Sakuya, Shūgetsu Hōzuki (Fanon Canon), Suīduki Hōzuki (Fanon Canon), Tsuki Rinku, Muketsu/Fanon Canon, Yuki Kaneko, Yuno Chōjin, Shinji Inuya, Makoto Tetsuya, Yuri Kōdona, Taiga Rinku, Nisshō Uchiha, Yuri Kōdona Fanon/Canon, Enjeru Uchiha, Comato Uchiha (Ōtsutsuki), Omoi (Achlus), Enen Hōzuki, Akane Tsukino, Manami Shuryō, Tansei, Black Zetsu (GD), Sunamaru, Okuyuki, Amon Uzumaki, Kyōei Uzumaki, Gekihen, Kama Uchiha, Ryūma, Niagara Uzumaki, Heiwa Uchiha (GD), Menma Uzumaki (Chrono Nexus), Fukkatsu, Takeya Ogami, Griffin's Will, Genjiro Hirosame, Roen Tasuki |teams=Sensor Division,Kiri's Sensory Unit, Five Guardians Of Peace, Black Zetsu Army, Katoku Hyūga |hand signs= |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} Used by , this technique allows users to detect and track down targets. The range of this technique varies between sensors. Trivia * Throughout the series, various characters have commented on the feel of chakra and similar comments regarding the ability to sense high or potent levels of chakra a little, leading to the possibility that chakra sensing is merely a more refined version of this by either teaching or being simply born more 'sensitive'. See Also * Mind's Eye of the Kagura * Negative Emotions Sensing * Phantom Sensing